First Step is Kindness
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Simply a story of how kindness can change someone's whole day, week, month, year, life. Blues hints of the reds and greens. Rated T for possible violence, language, themes to come :
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles hopped in a puddle and giggled as the water bounced up and splashed on her. She continued to skip down the street making sure to leap into each puddle. Each time soaking her dress shoes until her soaks were drenched. She giggled again and again. She loved after-the-rain weather, there was always a huge rainbow overhead and a billion puddles to play in. Though her sisters weren't interested in dirty, muddy puddles, so she would go play alone.

Bubbles stopped giggling when she heard harsh snickers coming from down the alley. She thought for a moment, pondering whether she should go check it out or leave it alone. She decided to go look in case anyone was hurt. She crept over to the brick wall and peered down the alley, hoping she wasn't seen.

"Your so stupid, Boomer!" spat Brick harshly as he pushed his blonde brother into Butch.

Butch elbowed Boomer, so he fell to the cement ground, "Yeah!"

"I am not!" shouted Boomer, attempting to defend himself.

"Oh is that so! Well if your so smart then why did you spell dumb wrong?" Butch laughed harshly and echoed in a 'yeah'. Boomer glared at them, "D-U-M DUMB!"

Bubbles rolled her eyes and stepped into the alley, she should've known it was the Rowdy Ruff Boys. "Are you the dumb one? Dumb has a silent 'B'."

"Oh look it's blondie!" hissed Butch and he twitched with a taunting smirk painted to his face.

Brick growled but then grinned wickedly, "Oh are you here to save your princess?" he motioned to Boomer.

"Hey!" shouted Boomer angrily and he jumped off the ground.

"Yeah I knew that cackling must have come from an ugly witch!" said Bubbles trying to sound tough, with her hands on her hips.

Brick rolled his eyes, "Where's Blossom?"

"Why do you want to know?" snapped Bubbles.

Butch turned to Brick, "Yeah?"

Brick pushed him, "Shut up!" and with that he flew off angrily with a blood red stripe behind him.

Butch scratched his head confused, "Tell Buttercup, that she's dead! I know she's the one that put that pudding on my seat!"

Bubbles scoffed and Butch flew off. "Boys are so stupid."

"Your stupid!" she turned and remembered Boomer was still there.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! All girls are stupid!" Boomer stuck his tongue out to add emphasis.

"Why are you so mean?" asked Bubbles sadly, she was never good at comebacks, she's too sensitive.

"Because I'm a villain!" he crossed his arms with a lopsided grin.

"So? Don't villains have feelings too? 'Cause your hurting mine!" she yelled angrily, while gripping her fists tightly.

Boomer held a glare to his expression, "I have feelings but I'm not some wimpy, little, whiny girl! I don't show my emotions and cry whenever someone calls me a name!"

"Well you of all people should know that bullying is mean! It does hurt people's feelings, do you like when Brick and Butch call you stupid? Huh!" she shoved him.

He stumbled back but his glare was gone, "No."

"What?" asked Bubbles, she was getting all worked up.

"No, I don't like it when they make fun of me."

Bubbles glare also faded, "Well yeah. If you don't like it then why would you be mean to others, treat others the way you expect to be treated." she quoted from one of Blossom's lectures.

"No one's nice to me, so why should I be nice to them?" he asked with a mixture of sadness and anger then he looked at the ground and avoided eye contact.

Bubbles grinned happily and took his hand, he pulled away at the touch but she held him with a strong grip, he looked at her worried, possibly afraid he'd get cooties. "I'll be nice to you-" she paused, "As long as your nice to me." she finished in a stern voice.

He gave her a questioning look, "I don't know."

She just smiled, "I promise I'm really nice and if you got to know me, you'd know that I'm really fun to play with!"

She released him and glanced behind her then back at him with a wicked grin. She sprinted out of the alley and threw herself into the air, while landing happily in a puddle. Boomer ran over to her and watched her confused. She laughed loudly and kicked at the muggy water. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Come on try it!"

"What do I do?" he asked confused. She rolled her eyes with a chuckle and tugged his wrist.

She pulled him over to a large puddle and said, "When I say jump, jump."

Boomer was about to say something when she yelled, "JUMP!"

He was startled when she tugged him into the air with her and then before he knew it. His feet, shoes and pants were soaked. Bubbles let him go and ran over to another puddle and kicked at the water. She hopped around like a bunny, laughing the whole time.

Boomer felt a small smile form on his face, he then began to splash beside Bubbles. They kept zigzagging down the street together, each racing to get to the next puddle. Each splash getting bigger and bigger.

Bubbles was so oblivious that she ended up slipping and scrapping her knee, "Ow!"

Boomer stopped jumping and turned to her, he was about to laugh hysterically but noticed tears forming in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I ripped my tights…" she said sadly.

"It's alright." he replied, as if it was nothing but to Bubbles it was everything.

"But now I'm ugly!" she screamed. Then tears fell down her face like a waterfall.

"It's alright, you still look pretty." said Boomer innocently.

Bubbles looked up at him, he extended his arm to help her up. She leaped up and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you, Boomer!"

Boomer's muscles tightened and he was speechless, "Um…"

Bubbles released him and held his hands again, she smiled, "I think my niceness rubbed off on you!"

Boomer gave her a confused, worried look, "Really?"

"Yeah!" she smiled gently, "Now we can be friends!"

Boomer looked away, "Don't tell your sisters, or my brothers."

"Why?" asked Bubbles confused.

"Because my brothers don't want me to be friends with a girl! And your sisters don't like me." he said as if the answer was obvious.

Bubbles nodded in understanding, "Alright! Bye Boomer!" she released his hands and flew away with a smile flashing everyone.

Boomer watched her while he just stood in a puddle alone. He looked at his hands, "Is niceness contagious?"

* * *

I want five reviews at least then i'll continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I hate making people review to add chapters but I just needed to see if I was still good at writing PPG, I usually write South Park now, so I just wanted to make sure I was still in character and the plot was amusing. So I'll continue, remember though, reviews encourage me to write faster and update more frequently.

* * *

Inside the girls' bedroom was joyous Bubbles giggling and humming songs at her vanity. She combed her hair gently, each stroke styling her hair perfectly. She put down her brush and looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Perfect."

She then heard tiny thumps, she hopped off her chair and looked around frantically. She then stopped mid-step and turned her attention to the window. Little pebbles were hitting the window lightly. When she grasped the concept that someone was trying to get her attention, she flew to the window and popped it open, "Yes?" she looked down and saw Boomer hiding in a bush.

Boomer hushed her, "Come on!"

Bubbles felt a large grin take over her expression and she giggled. She's never, ever held a secret from her sisters, it made her feel powerful and just like a spy from the movies! She flew over to the bush, "Hi Boomer!"

"Bubbles, you have to be quiet!" he whispered and motioned with his finger to be quiet. Bubbles nodded but kept smiling, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go to the park!" she sang happily and he shushed her again, she giggled, "Oops, sorry!"

Boomer smiled, "It's okay, let's go!"

They bolted into the sky and once the Utonium house was out of view Bubbles began to giggle louder. She zigzagged through the air and twisted around. Boomer watched her intrigued, "What are you doing?"

"Flying, Duh!" she twirled around and looked at him with her tongue sticking out.

He laughed and nudged her gently, "No, I mean why are you flying weird-like?"

"I'm doing tricks!"

"Why?" he gave her a look practically saying 'That's stupid.'

She rolled her eyes, "You really need to learn how to have fun!"

"I know how to have fun!" he exclaimed defensively

"Really does it involve crashing cars, stealing things or punching people, if so then that is NOT fun." Boomer was about to object but stopped himself and looked away, "Exactly."

"Well who thinks flying in circles is fun?"

"I do." she smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes, she flew in the air at high speed, leaving light blue streak designs behind. Boomer examined her work.

"T-Try it." he read the design before it faded away.

Bubbles grinned, "Come on!"

He paused for a minute, "I don't know."

Bubbles rolled her eyes again and grabbed his wrist, she tossed him through the air and sped towards him. "Have fun!"

After only seconds Boomer and Bubbles were twirling together, drawing pictures in the sky and laughing the whole time. Until, out of nowhere Boomer crashed into a hard object, "AH!"

Bubbles stopped immediately and looked over at her blonde buddy. She gasped, "What are you doing?" yelled none other than Boomer's evil, cold, cruel, big brother, Brick.

Boomer looked at him nervously, "I-I-"

"Shut up! We've been looking for you all over the place and we catch you with that power-puke!"

"Yeah!" echoed Butch, he was angrily punching his fist into his other hand.

"Hey! It's not fair, three on one is the lowest form of a battle!" said Bubbles angrily.

The three ruffs whipped their attention towards the bubbly blonde, she had her hands on her hips and was shooting them an awkward glare, "What?" snapped Brick in a raspy tone.

"I was fighting Boomer, not all three of you, that's cheating!" Bubbles yelled, the boys turned to Boomer and Bubbles nodded secretly to him.

"Then why was you guys laughin'?" barked Butch.

Boomer looked at them clueless and Bubbles took over, "Well he was laughing at me because he punched me and I…" she paused, "And I laughed at him because it didn't hurt."

Butch and Brick traded looks then burst into laughter, "Boomer is a little wimp that can't even throw a punch!"

Boomer's face grew red and sad, he looked at Bubbles and shot her a glare. She sighed and then out of no where she flew full speed at him and punched him square in the face, "Fight back!" she whispered harshly.

Boomer was hesitant but did as told and knocked her off of him. She was flung back of few feet but quickly locked herself in a fighting stance, she winked at him and charged. He lazar beamed and the other ruffs watched in amusement.

"Bubbles!"

"She always disappears!" growled Buttercup angrily. Her and her sister were scanning the town in search of their bubbly sister.

Blossom looked around and noticed some suspicious activity, "Buttercup! Look!"

Buttercup's eyes widened and she flew at full speed. She swung fist as she collided with Bubbles counterpart, "Don't touch her!"

Butch then sprung into action and pulled Buttercup off of his brother, Boomer was shocked and inched away from the crazy greens. He looked over and watched at Blossom and Brick exchanged witty banter before dueling.

"I should've expected the power fluffs to be close by, blondie can't handle fighting on her own." spat Brick harshly.

Boomer growled and looked over at Bubbles, she was oblivious to Brick's cold heart. She turned to him and grabbed his wrist, "Throw me, then follow!"

Boomer did as told and now him and Bubbles were at the park while the other counterparts attacked one another. "They were so close to finding out." Boomer let out a sigh of relief as he sat underneath the tall oak tree.

Bubbles plopped down beside him, "Yeah, good thing I'm super-duper smart and improvised!"

Boomer rolled his eyes and nudged her, "You wouldn't have been able to fool them if it weren't for me and my awesome acting skills!"

"Oh really? Let's see," she breathed in and got into character. She then stuck her tongue out and looked around cluelessly, "Oh what is Bubbles doing? Ah derrr…."

Boomer started laughing, "Shut up! I may be stupid but I don't look stupid!"

Bubbles burst into laughter, "Alright Boomer!"

After a few moments of laughing they went silent and just laid quietly beside one another, enjoying each other's peaceful presence. Bubbles then jumped up with joy, "Look at this adorable tree!" she skipped over to a small stub of a plant.

Boomer crawled over and gave it a strange look, "It's like dead."

"It's not dead, it hasn't even lived yet!" she exclaimed happily.

"Whatever, it's just a stupid tree." Boomer scoffed.

Bubbles hit him, "It's not a stupid tree! It's an amazing tree that will someday sprout as big as that one!" she pointed to the huge oak tree they were laying below a few moments ago.

"Doubt it."

"Well we should take care of it." said Bubbles quietly while she examined a leaf on it.

"Why? That's stupid."

"No! It could be our friendship tree, over the years it will grow and so will our friendship." she smiled happily and gave Boomer a kind look.

Boomer nodded, "What if it dies?"

Bubbles shrugged, "Then I guess our friendship dies…" Bubbles looked up and saw her two sisters flying in the air, "I got a go!"

With that Bubbles flew off after her sisters. Boomer waved a goodbye and looked back at the tree, "I'll be sure to take care of the tree!" he yelled out and Bubbles just gave him a smiling glance.

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND :D


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer walked down the street happily. Him and Bubbles were becoming great friends, they played almost everyday together and he wasn't getting beat up by his brothers as much. He was actually on his way to Bubbles' house right now.

He grinned, took a turn and approached the Utonium household. He no longer had to sneak around in the bushes and toss rocks to get Bubbles attention. All he had to do was climb through her window and wait in her bedroom for her.

So he did. He flew up to her window, peered in to make sure no one was there, then he opened it and went in. He jumped onto her bed and waited quietly for her. He examined her bedroom, everything was blue. Every. Single. Thing.

After twenty minutes of waiting and no Bubbles, he got bored. He got off the bed and decided to search her room and maybe play with a few toys. He ran over to her vanity and started looking at the objects on top of it. There was blush, lipstick, lip gloss, eye-shadow, eyeliner, chap-stick, blush, concealer, foundation, bronzer, barrettes, elastics, a comb, a brush, hairspray, hair gel, moose, and about twenty bottles of perfume. "Does she wear all this crap?" he asked while examining the girly products.

He grabbed the eyeliner and drew two thick rectangles under his eyes, just like football players do. He laughed and flexed his muscles, "Boomer Jojo is beast!"

He grabbed one of Bubbles dolls and started running around the room while shoving things out of his way and pretending to be a professional football player. He tripped and fell, "Ow…"

"Who's in there!" shouted a man's voice.

Boomer's eyes widened and he crawled under the bed quickly. He peered through just in time to see the Professor barge in with a bat in his hands, "Anyone here?"

Boomer chuckled at how stupid the guy looked, he was obviously scared and fear makes someone way un-intimidating. The Professor looked in the closet which had about twenty of the same dresses in it. "Alright…" he left and Boomer started laughing hysterically.

Before he knew it he drifted to sleep. He must've worn himself out from running around so much.

He opened his eyes again to see that he was looking into another set of piercing blue orbs, "Wakey, wakey!" she chirped happily.

They were both laying on the floor, Boomer was still under the bed laying on his arm, as if it were a pillow. Bubbles was now laying in front of him with her head propped up on her palms, "Hey Bubbles, when did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago, when did you get here?" she giggled and stood up. He did the same thing lazily and sat beside her on the bed.

"Um I got here at like 12:30." He paused, "What time is it now?"

"It's now 3:10." she smiled at him when his jaw dropped.

"Well where were you all day?" he asked still amazed it was so late in the afternoon.

"Well I go to school, silly."

Boomer looked over in the corner at her backpack, "School?"

"Yeah! You know it's the building where you get to learn a whole bunch of things and play with other kids and have snack time and recess!" she explained joyously.

"Oh…" Boomer nodded.

"Don't you have to go to school? The Professor says everyone needs an education!" Bubbles sang happily.

"No, Mojo never said anything about school. Who cares." he shrugged it off.

Bubbles gasped and hit his arm gently, "I care! If you want a career you need to go to school!"

"I don't know. How long is it?" he asked curiously.

"From nine o'clock in the morning 'til three o'clock in the afternoon." she smiled, "And it's Monday through Friday but then you get weekends and holidays off."

Boomer made a disgusted face, "Ew, that's gross."

"Nuh-uh! It's actually really fun! I'm in the first grade, that means I'm smarter than kindergarteners!"

"Do you get to play?"

"At recess and snack time you do, and my teacher is really nice, she let's us play games while we learn!" Bubbles was getting really into it.

Boomer smiled, "Well maybe I should ask Mojo to sign me up too!"

"Yeah then we can be classmates! We can play ALL day!" she chirped eagerly but Boomer frowned.

"What if Butch and Brick find out?" he asked nervously.

Bubbles thought for a minute and sighed, "We could pretend to hate each other…""That's not fun…" he huffed, "I hate my brothers, why can't we be friends, anyway?"

Boomer began to pout and Bubbles nodded in understanding, "I know, I mean it's not like I'm a bad person."

"That's the problem! You need to be a bad girl in order for them to like you!" he grunted and fell back on her bed. "Can't you just quit school."

"No, the Professor would never let me."

"We'll never get to hang out…" he moaned.

Bubbles laid beside him and they stared at her ceiling, "Maybe we could get Butch and Buttercup to be friends and Blossom and Brick!"

Boomer's eyes widened, "You're a genius!"

"I know, I know." she giggled and pretended to bow.

"So how do we do it?" asked Boomer.

Bubbles grinned the most wicked grin Boomer has ever seen her grin.

A week later…

"Good morning class! We have three new students today." chimed their teacher Mrs. Smith.

Bubbles grinned happily to herself when she saw the boys walk into the room. She then noticed Blossom and Buttercup tense up. Buttercup growled and gritted her teeth while Blossom held an unemotional expression, she was obviously holding in her anger and attempting to be mature.

"Boys would you please introduce yourself?" she asked kindly.

"My name is Boo-" Boomer started to speak until Brick cut him off.

"I'm Brick, that's Butch and that's Boomer." he spat out angrily. Him and Butch weren't very happy that they had to attend school. They didn't know Boomer had set it up though. Boomer put a pamphlet of the school on the table and Mojo found it, being the oh-so-smart monkey he is, he decided to get the boys out of his hair and send them off to school.

"Yeah." Butch grunted.

Boomer looked at them and put on an angry expression, pretending to be rude and tough. The teacher continued to smile, "Well you can choose a seat anywhere!"

The boys sat at a table together and groaned. Boomer looked over at Bubbles' table and smiled. Buttercup turned to look at the boys and saw Boomer smiling, she scoffed and stuck her tongue out. Boomer regained himself and stuck his tongue back at her.

After a math lesson on addition the school bell rang meaning it was lunch time. Buttercup and Blossom strutted out of the room without giving the boys a knowing glance and the boys trudged out bored.

Bubbles and Boomer waited 'til everyone was gone, "Let's go!" said Bubbles and they ran over to Mrs. Smith.

"Hello children!" she chirped.

"Hi Mrs. Smith I was wondering if you could do us a favor." said Bubbles

"Yeah we really need your help!" pleaded Boomer.

"And what does this favor consist of?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well our siblings don't get along with each other, like we have a rivalry. His brothers and my sisters just hate each other!" explained Bubbles.

"Yeah and we want them to be friends like us, so we thought you could make new seating arrangements and sit Butch and Buttercup beside each other and Brick and Blossom beside each other." finished Boomer

"Oh and if we could sit near each other that would be nice too." Bubbles added with a sweet smile.

Mrs. Smith smiled, "I'll think about it, you guys should go eat though."

Boomer and Bubbles smiled at each other and nodded, "Okay!"

After Lunch and Recess…

Buttercup and Blossom shot Butch and Brick a glare and went to sit in their seats when they saw nametags placed at each seat, "I decided we should have new room arrangements just like our new students!"

Everyone nodded and searched to find their name tags. Bubbles and Boomer's eyes lit up with joy when they were placed beside one another, "Yay!"

The other ruffs looked at Boomer, Boomer's smile faded and he growled, "Damn…"

The ruffs nodded and patted his back, then they went to find their nametags. Boomer then looked at Bubbles and smiled again.

"I'm not sitting next to a lowlife like him!" spat Buttercup rudely.

"Yeah, Brick smells funny!" said Blossom bluntly from her table across the room.

"No being rude children, take your seats without complaints." she ordered. Then she gave Bubbles and Boomer kind glances.

Class began and the Mrs. Smith passed out sheets of paper and gave instructions to work with their partners to complete the work. Blossom went to grab the paper but Brick took it quickly, "Brick, let me see the sheet." she said maturely.

"Or what? You'll cry?" he barked.

"No, I'll just have to punch you in the face." she threatened.

"Oh god, what happened to being nice and shit?" he asked sarcastically.

Blossom gasped, "Mrs. Smith! He just sweared!"

While Mrs. Smith went over to the reds the greens were having their own dispute. "Shut up." said Buttercup immediately.

Butch looked up from his paper, "I didn't say anything."

Buttercup zipped her head up to face him, she tightened her glare and bit her teeth, "What did I just say?"

"Shut up." he answered.

She jumped out of her seat and slammed her fist on the table, "NO! You shut your big, fat mouth before I give you a big, fat lip!"

Butch cocked a brow surprised by her outburst, he was about to explain that he was answering his question but thought this would be more fun, "How you gonna do that? Suck on it?" he puckered his lips and made kissy sounds.

Buttercup hissed, "Your gross!"

"Get used to it, toots." he leaned in his chair and put his feet on the table.

Before Mrs. Smith could do anything Buttercup had Butch pinned to the floor and she was repeatedly pounding his face in. "Oh no! Call the principle!"

After school…

Buttercup grunted, "I hate Butch."

The girls were walking home, Buttercup was grouchy because she had to give a slip to the Professor saying she misbehaved. Blossom carried her books and bit her lip, "Same about Brick."

Bubbles tightened her fists, "What happened to giving people a second chance!" she shouted angrily and flew away angrily.

Buttercup and Blossom switched looks, Buttercup shrugged and they both flew after their blue sister. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

"I hate it! We're supposed to be good girls! We're heroes, we should accept the fact that the ruffs were mean before, we should try to befriend them and help them join the side of justice! If we keep fighting with them then we'll just push them further to the dark side!" she began to cry, "I don't want you guys to hate each other!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at her confused, "It's okay Bubbles, we'll try to befriend them, Buttercup can learn to control her anger and I'll stop being a smarty pants."

Bubbles had her face in her hands, she smirked evilly to herself and then looked up from her hands. She pretended to wipe away tears, "Really?"

"Yeah sure." said Buttercup, "But why do you care so much?"

"I think Boomer's cute." she giggled and smiled innocently.

Buttercup gagged and Blossom chuckled. "Well I guess the first step to a friendship is…kindness." Blossom smiled gently at Bubbles.

"Hey Brick, Butch." said Boomer. They were all sitting in their living room. Butch was listening to a stolen ipod. Brick was surfing channels and drinking some soda.

"What?" snapped Brick.

"I have a plan to make the power pukes become villains." he said quietly.

Brick's ears propped up and he turned slowly, "Start talking."

Boomer fidgeted in the kitchen chair, "Well maybe if we were 'nice' to them then we could convince them to join our team. Think about it, six super powered kids that were bent on taking over the world. We'd so own it."

"You think they'd be interested in some additional making out on the side?" asked Butch.

Brick and Boomer made gross faces at him. Butch had matured faster than the others. He was now very perverted and interested in girls, their bodies and kissing. He glared at them, "What?"

"You're a freak."

Boomer shrugged it off, "Maybe. I don't care but like I thought I was a good idea."

"Since when are you good at making plans?" questioned Brick suddenly.

Boomer started to sweat, "I don't know, I just like being intellige-geant."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I guess we could give it a go."

"Yeah." shrugged Butch as he looking at a playboy, "I wonder what Buttercup will look like when she's older."

"Just another skank." said Brick and they laughed harshly.

Boomer rolled his eyes. Step one of the plan complete.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school everyone took their seats and listened to Mrs. Smith. She was again trying to explain addition for the children that were having a hard time with it. "Well I'm going to give everyone a worksheet, they can work on it with the person beside them. I want you all to finish it by the end of class."

Blossom took the paper and handed one to Brick. She thought about wishing him luck just to spite him but she decided to be kind. She simply turned around and began working on the paper.

Across the room Buttercup was having more trouble containing herself. She glared at Butch but tried to smile, "What's wrong with your face? You look extra gross today."

She twitched, "Oh nothing, just imitating you."

"Didn't know you admired me so much." he grinned back.

She bit her lip, "I wouldn't be able to admire someone stupid like you."

"Everyone admires me and my skills." he gloated with a grin.

She scoffed, "What skills could you possibly have?"

He leaned back in his chair, "I excel in everything I do."

"Yeah well I win at everything I do." she shot back.

Back to the reds. Brick was leaning back, feet on the table, holding his worksheet and reading the problems. He cocked a brow and gritted his teeth. Blossom looked over and noticed the confused expression, "Having a hard time?"

Brick looked up from the paper, "Nope, this is easy." he exaggerated with a smirk.

"That's good." she said with no venom, instead she put on a sly smile and said, "Now we can quiz each other."

Brick's jaw dropped for a second but he composed himself. He shook his head 'no.' "I don't do quizzes unless I have to."

"Oh I see." she nodded, "Your afraid of failure, which of course would happen."

"Excuse me?" he grinded his teeth again and sat forward.

She continued to belittle him, "Oh you know! It's not possible for a ruff to actually have some sort of intelligence. All they know is profanity and how to lose in a fight."

"Hey! I am too smart! I even could beat you in a math off!"

"Alright." she smiled, "Hey Robin!"

Robin turned to them, "Yeah, Bloss?"

"Can you do me a favor?" she nodded, "I need you to host a little math game at recess."

"Of course!" Robin cheered and the girls traded sly smirks while Brick sat quietly.

Bubbles examined each table from her seat, "I hope they're getting along."

Boomer looked at them and shrugged, "Well at least now they can't like question us talking at school."

"Yeah but they still wouldn't allow us to hang out outside of school." she paused and looked at Butch and Buttercup glaring at each other, "We _need_ them to be friends."

The bell rang, "Time for lunch, I'll see you all here after recess."

"Hey girls." said Blossom, she still had a smug expression lingering on her face.

"Hey." spat Buttercup who was currently stabbing her food.

"Stop killing your food." Buttercup rolled her eyes and continued to do so.

Blossom smiled at Bubbles, "How are you guys doing with the boys?"

Bubbles smiled, "Boomer is really nice! We both like coloring and animals!"

"Well you are counterparts, your bound to have some things in common." Buttercup spat and continued to stab the food.

"Poor mashed potatoes…" sighed Robin, who sat beside the girls.

"Well as for me and Brick. We are having a battle of smarts!" Blossom cheered.

Robin nodded and smiled, "Yeah a battle Blossom is sure to win!"

"Is it a friendly battle?" asked Bubbles quietly.

"Yeah right! This is a way for her to knock Brick down without actually using physical violence. Very smart sis." Buttercup encouraged.

Bubbles sighed, "Well how about you and Butch?"

"Yeah, he's a dick." Bubbles gasped and hit her in the arm.

"No cussing!" scolded Blossom.

The bell for recess rang and everyone sprinted outside. Bubbles and Boomer both played in the sandbox without any suspicion. "I'm glad we can play together." he said happily.

Bubbles sighed and buried her hands in the sand. "Sure…"

Boomer ruffled his brows, "Something wrong?"

"I don't think our plan is working."

"Everyone listen up!" shouted Robin. She was standing on a picnic table with a paper firmly in her hand, "The super-smart Blossom is challenging the oh-so-not-smart Brick to a math off!"

As she stated that everyone swarmed around her, she grinned, "Let's begin."

She explained the rules. She would read a math problem. The contestants would do the math in their heads. Whoever raised their hand first answered the question. They got a point if they got the problem right.

"17 plus 46."

Blossom's hand shot up, "63."

Brick shrugged, "I gave that to you."

"Sure you did." Said Robin and she read again, "540 plus 92."

After only a second Brick threw his hand up. Robin looked at him and waited for the answer, "Uh…600?"

"ERRR!" she yelled loudly and looked at Blossom.

"632. I thought you were going to challenge me, guess I was wrong." she smiled smugly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the playground Buttercup was playing her favorite sport, kickball. She jumped up onto the pitcher's mound and turned to the group of kids, "Alright you all know the name of the game, kickball. If you don't know how to play then get out of here!" a few kids left and she smirked, "Now, there are gonna be two teams. My team and someone else's. Whoever wins gets to decide what game we play tomorrow."

"Alright." everyone nodded in understanding.

"Mitch, do you want to be the other team captain?" she asked.

Mitch was about to reply but before he knew it his face was smothered in the dirt, "He's a little busy eating dirt pie. Maybe I could take his place?"

Buttercup shot Butch a sharp glare, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy-"

Buttercup growled, "Fine!" he grinned, "But…let's make the wagers a little more interesting."

He cocked a brow and smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well you'll have to be my slave for a whole entire day."

"And vice versa?"

She thought for a minute, "Sure."

"And the score is seventeen to one…" Robin announced with a smirk.

Blossom turned to Brick and smiled, "Sorry, I told you that ruffs are incompetent."

"You know what…you might be smart but your a nerd! I'm cool!"

"And in addition to being cool, you are also stupid? Correct?" he growled and stomped away, while shoving a few innocent kids out of his way.

Recess ended quickly, "Who won?" shouted Mitch. He had an icepack for his bruised nose and a band aid on his forehead.

Butch chuckled at his appearance, Buttercup shot him a dirty look, "The score was five to three."

"You won!" shouted Mitch happily.

"No." she grunted, "I have all the sucky people on my team!"

Everyone began to go inside but Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand, she went to pull back but he held firm, "You remember the deal."

"How could I forget." she rolled her eyes and attempted to pull her hand away again, "Let go!"

"No, slave act number one is you have to hold my hand to class." he flashed her a sly smile.

Her eyes shot open and she sighed, "I hate you."

"Don't speak, slave."

Bubbles sat down beside Boomer, "Have you seen Buttercup and Butch?"

"No, but I've been watching Blossom and Brick. They are like refusing to talk to each other or even acknowledge each other for that matter." he gestured to the reds and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Our plan backfired. They all hate each other." she put her hand in her arm, "Geez, they annoy me."

"Um…Bubbles, look."

She sat up and looked to where Boomer was pointing. She gasped when she saw Buttercup and Butch holding hands. "What is she doing?" she looked over and saw Blossom ready to snap.

Boomer looked over at Brick then back to Butch. "Well at least we know they get along?"

Bubbles growled, "Boomer, if she was happy she would be smiling. He must be blackmailing her or something."

"Take your seat children!" Buttercup sat down and Butch released her hand, "Oh it appears there is some puppy love going on!"

Buttercup sunk into her seat and stuck her tongue out at Butch, he just gazed at her with a smile. Once the teacher turned around, small talk filled the room, "I thought you were afraid of girl cooties?" whispered Buttercup harshly.

"Now who said you were a girl?" he responded smugly.

"Butch, seriously, why did you hold my hand, it was gross!"

He thought for a minute and shrugged, "I don't know." then he grinned, "Oh wait I do know. But you can put the pieces together yourself."

"Is it because you wanted me to be mad, like were you trying to bug me?" she pleaded for the answer.

"Silence, my slave." he purred. She pouted.

Blossom watched them angrily from across the classroom, "I can't believe they were holding hands!" she mumbled.

"Who cares?" asked Brick, he wasn't talking to her directly but scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What dirt does he have on her? Tell me or I'll beat the crap out of you!" she threatened.

Brick shrugged, "I don't know, Butch is weird. He like likes girls and shit."

Blossom hit his arm for cussing, "That's called being straight. He is a heterosexual male that is hitting puberty at an early age." she stated clearly, "You are still premature."

"I am full on mature!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Yes, real mature." she sighed, "But as long as it's just a harmless attraction, then I guess I can't object to the natural human ways of life."

"Yeah, whatever genius."

Bubbles tapped Boomer, "Alright, so I've come to the conclusion that either Butch is a big jerk and forced Buttercup to hold his hand or maybe just maybe he has a crush on her."

"I'm gonna have to say the first one." said Boomer with a chuckle, "He might like chicks but not enough to like date them and stuff. That's gross."

"Yeah… I don't think he'd want to deal with cooties." she thought again, "Well maybe they'll get along soon enough."

"Let us pray!"

"Students! Stop talking and pay attention!"

The bell finally rang after a long day of school. Students raced out of the halls and laughed and screamed with joy as they exited. Bubbles walked out with Boomer, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." he smiled, "Bye."

Bubbles turned to see if Blossom and Buttercup were approaching but to her surprise Buttercup was holding hands with Butch again, yet with the same look of disgust on her face. "Can I go now?"

"No. You're my slave for the day. That means I get to hang out with you until twelve o'clock."

She died a little, "Really?"

"Yes." he said seriously.

"But I'm expected home at nine." she shrugged, "It's kind of a rule."

"Well time to break some!"


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed since the math game and the greens holding hands. Though even though the weeks have passed Buttercup still refuses to tell the girls what happened the rest of the day. Since that day she no longer glares at Butch and makes snappy remarks but instead just ignores him and stays almost completely silent when in his presence.

The reds have been doing the same. Ignoring each other's presence and occasionally making a rude statement towards the other's appearance or intelligence. Blossom tried to make peace but instead decided she couldn't put up with Brick's odor and compulsive behavior. Brick decided that he'd rather fight Blossom then be her friend.

Boomer and Bubbles' friendship has grown stronger every minute of every day. They play all day at school without suspicion from their siblings because they state that they are trying to get in the others head. Then after school they hang out and tell the others they are playing by themselves or going for a walk, excuses, excuses.

Today was a day when Bubbles told her sisters that she was going to the park. Buttercup shrugged it off and continued to play video games while Blossom dismissed her and continued to clean. Boomer told his brothers he was going to steal some soda and candy and would return shortly. Both Brick and Butch ignored him while they were into an extreme fight about who gets control of the remote.

Bubbles sat on the swing beside Boomer, "Hey."

He smiled genuinely, "Hey Bubs!"

After their greeting they began to swing higher and higher, "I'm so higher than you!"

Bubbles laughed and pumped her feet, "Not for long!" A few seconds later Boomer face planted on the ground, "Way to impress me."

Boomer moaned and sat up, wiping the dirt off him, "Shut up! I was trying to jump off!"

"Well it was an epic fail." she giggled and offered him a hand.

"Take a hand of a puff. I don't think so!" she looked at him confused then smirked.

"You just can't handle it!"

He hopped up and grinned, "Pretty sure I could kick your ass any day."

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who can't even land a jump off a swing." she scoffed sarcastically and started to walk away, "You got nothing!"

"Really! Well I'll show you!" he grabbed her waist and spun her around while she let out girly screams and giggles.

She shoved him off her and he fell back. She put her foot on his chest and stuck her tongue out, "Queen Bubbles wins again!"

He smirked and grabbed her leg. She tripped and fell down with a plop. She laughed and they laid beside each other in the open field. Far away from their troubles and annoying siblings.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend Bubbles. Brick and Butch aren't as fun." he sighed and laid his head on his hands. He turned to her and flashed his kind smile, "You're my best friend."

She smiled shyly, "You too." they rested for a few minutes just staring at the clouds until Bubbles said, "Want to seal the deal?"

He propped himself up on his elbows, "How?"

She smiled, "I'll show you." she leaned forward and grabbed his arm. He was surprised to realize that she was pulling him through the sky that they were once looking at.

"Where are we going?" he asked startled.

She didn't reply instead she just giggled and flew faster. They approached her house and she slipped through the window to her room, he followed close behind. He sat on her bed and watched as she searched the room, with a smile the whole time, "What are you looking for?"

She giggled some more and ran to her toybox. He watched as she pulled out a toy octopus, "This is Octi."

He looked at the doll confused, "Yeah…"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah!" she sat beside him and held the doll towards him, "I want you to have him."

He cocked a brow, "Why?"

"Because friends trust their stuff with each other, I'm giving you my most prized possession."

Boomer's eyes widened, "That's a lot of pressure…"

"It's an official peace offering." she smiled and Boomer took the doll.

"I don't have anything to give you…" he mumbled.

She laughed, "No need!" she leaned in and hugged him tightly, "But please don't loose or hurt him. I love him."

Boomer nodded, "I promise."

The next day at school…

It was free time and the children could play with the toys and talk amongst themselves. Bubbles and Boomer took out their notebooks and started drawing silly things while chatting as they did so. "You know. I don't care."

"About what?" asked Bubbles confused. She grabbed a blue crayon and started to scribble on the paper.

"I don't care if they say we can't be friends." he stated sharply.

She stuck her tongue out and focused on her picture, "What do you expect to do? You and I both know they won't understand."

"No. They won't." he nodded, "But I don't care."

She glanced at him but then returned her focus to her picture while he focused on his, "Well that sounds pretty bad-boy and all but I don't think telling them is a good idea."

"No it isn't but I don't care!" he stated again.

She leaned on her arm, "Now how do you propose to tell them?"

He looked up from his picture to see Bubbles blue orbs staring at him with a serious expression, "I'll find a way…trust me."

Across the room at the play area Buttercup was play with some dominos. She lined them up so they were in the shape of a letter 'B'. "Well, well, well, I didn't know you honored me so much."

She looked up to see the dreaded boy, Butch. She looked back down, "Whatever."

"I should've known since- well you know what happened." he smirked and kneeled beside her.

She could practically feel the smugness floating in the air. She sighed and was about to put another domino up but before she knew it they all went tickling down. She watched angrily as each one hit the next. "Butch."

He was laughing harshly, "That was pretty - AHH!"

Before he could finish his petty little sentence Buttercup popped him square in the nose (Or were his nose should be). "Ow!" he groaned in pain.

He was laying on the ground and Buttercup was standing over him, rage filling her whole body, she tightened her fists and stepped forward, "I suggest you shut up and leave."

He cocked a brow and held his 'nose', "What are you gonna do about it?"

She took a fist full of his shirt and held him up, "I'm going to send you to the nurses office."

He was actually a bit frightened by the serious behavior of his counterpart but wasn't going to show defeat, "Ooo, I'm so scared." he scoffed, "Please, you couldn't even hurt Boomer if you tried."

"HEY!" shouted Boomer from his seat.

"I gave you a warning." she then punched his gut and chucked him across the desks. He skid and thumped against the wall.

Mrs. Smith gasped, "Buttercup!"

Buttercup simply looked up at her and nodded, "Principles office. Fine." she walked past Butch, who was still laying on the ground rubbing his head, "I'll be back."

Class ended shortly and the children were dismissed to lunch. Bubbles sat at the girls table and Boomer sat at the boy table. Because nobody sat with the opposite gender in elementary school. They have cooties! So Bubbles took her seat beside Robin and Blossom, "Where is Buttercup?"

"Buttercup misbehaved. She is still at the principles office. I told her that if she didn't like Butch then she should just ignore him." stated Blossom as if she was the wisest person in the room.

"Because that's working so well for you." Robin rolled her eyes, "You've been ignoring Brick and I know it's killing you."

"Excuse me?" asked Blossom snappishly.

Robin rolled her eyes, "It's obvious you enjoy talking to him. He is your counterpart after all. You have a lot in common."

Bubbles smiled a bit and turned back to Blossom, "I suggest you shut up because I don't like Brick, not as a friend and not even as an acquaintance."

"She's right. Were bound to like some things about our counterparts. It's human nature." stated Bubbles hoping this would snap some sense to Blossom.

"Well put that in your juice box and suck it." chimed Robin with a smirk.

Blossom stood up rapidly and sneered at them, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Bubbles and Robin watched her walk off angrily, "I think we made her mad…"

Robin shrugged, "I know she wants to be friends with him.""How can you tell?"

"Well like you and Boomer, they have a lot in common. Stuff that others don't have in common with her. That means she can share interests with him that nobody else can share with her." explained Robin as she ate.

Bubbles nodded, "Want to know a secret."

"Sure." Robin nodded eagerly.

"Me and Boomer are best friends." she whispered.

"No surprise. You two are glued together at the hip!"

Bubbles gasped, "But I told Buttercup and Blossom that it was all just part of a plan, they believe me."

"Then they're more gullible then they think. It's obvious you and Boomer enjoy hanging out."

Bubbles sulked in her chair, "You think they'll be mad if I tell them."

"Let them put the pieces together on their own." Robin smiled and patted Bubbles back, "If they don't like it then they can deal."

"Thanks Robin." Bubbles hugged her.

Blossom was marching down the halls of the school when she noticed Brick sitting by himself with a notebook and pencil in hand. He looked utterly confused and angry, his brows were ruffled and he was biting his lip studying the page. She found herself walking towards him, then sitting beside him. He looked up from his notebook and shot her a look, "What do you want? To rub in how smart you are?"

She cocked a brow and shook her head, "No."

He glowered, "Then what do you want?"

This time he demanded and answer but all she did was shrug, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out addition…" he muttered.

"Why? I thought you hated school?" she paused and smiled, "Since when do bad guys care about homework!"

"Since they hate being mad fun of because of it." he answered bluntly.

Blossom gave him another confused expression, "What?"

"Well your so smart and you keep rubbing it in. So if I become smart then maybe you'll stop gloating." he paused and glared at her, "I'm not stupid."

She didn't reply for a few moments, "Maybe…" he glanced at her, "Maybe, I can help you?"

The bell rang, "Lunch is over, your gonna want to go to recess."

"No. I can play outside later. I can help you with your work now if you want." she smiled gently.

He thought for a minute, "Alright…"

Robin walked out of the cafeteria, she somehow managed to lose both Bubbles and Blossom. She couldn't even recall Blossom coming back from the bathroom. She searched the playground and noticed Boomer at the sandbox. Normally Bubbles would be close to Boomer, so she figured she'd wait with him. "Hey Boomer."

Boomer looked up from his toys and ruffled his brow, "Hi…um…?"

"Robin. I'm Bubbles friend." she plopped beside him and smiled.

"Oh hi!" he chimed.

"Have you seen Bubbles?"

He shook his head 'no', "I thought she would be with the girls."

"She isn't. She went to go throw away her food but then we got dismissed. I left before I could meet up with her again." she shrugged, "And I haven't seen Blossom since she supposedly went to the bathroom."

Boomer bit his lip, "Well you can hang out with us if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be fun!" she smiled, "Thanks."

"Sure." he smiled back.

"Where's Buttercup?" both the children's heads quickly snapped in the direction of where the familiar voice came. Butch had pinned Bubbles to the brick wall and she glared angrily back at him, "Do I gotta ask again?"

Bubbles snarled, "Get off!"

"Not 'til you answer the question!" he shoved her and she whined a bit.

"Go help her!" nudged Robin.

Boomer shook his head 'no'. Robin growled, "Why not?"

"Um…our friendship is a secret."

Robin rolled her eyes in disbelief, "You're an idiot! First off, everyone can tell your friends, like it's beyond obvious! Second off, if you don't go help her get away from Butch then I can assure you that you two won't be friends anymore."

Boomer thought for a minute and stood up abruptly, "Butch!"

Butch peered behind him, "What do you want? I'm kind of busy!"

"Leave her alone." Boomer replied in a very serious tone.

Butch let go of Bubbles and turned to face Boomer, "What is she your girlfriend or something."

"She's my friend." said Boomer bluntly.

Bubbles' eyes went wide as she watched the two ruffs. Butch just grinned, "I guess you aren't a faggot after all. You like the blondie."

"I like her as a friend." he stated again.

"Well we aren't allowed to be friends with the puffs. It's a rule." he smiled slyly.

Boomer shrugged, "We're known to break the rules. Unless you're a goody-goody now?"

Butch growled, "Listen Boomer, if you choose this little slut over your boys then-"

Before he could finish Boomer punched him across the face by surprise. "Wow Boomer, I didn't know you had the guts." Butch and Boomer instantly turned to see Buttercup grinning cockily, hands on her hips and a flash of pure evil in her eyes.

"T-Thanks?" Boomer stuttered.

She nodded and kept her grin spread wide. She turned to Butch and focused solely on him, "I thought you said you could protect me from anything? How am I supposed to believe that when you can't even beat Boomer, huh?"

"I!" he was about to object but she ignored him.

"Well I'm suspended for a whole two days." she shrugged, "Guess I'll catch yah later." she chuckled dryly and flew away.

Bubbles would never understand Buttercup…maybe she's bipolar…

* * *

Alright I really really really LOVE reviews! They are my motivation to keep writing, so if you review I'll update faster and possibly make chapters longer for your enjoyment :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait…I'll update more quickly from now on (:

* * *

Buttercup laid herself on the couch and munched on a bag of cheesy chips. Bubbles stood in the kitchen doorway just watching her, she was completely confused by Buttercup's new behavior. She's been treating Butch a lot different since that one day that she lost their game. Bubbles has played all the possibilities through her head and she just can't figure out what could possibly have made Buttercup change her persona so easily.

Blossom came and leaned against the doorway with Bubbles. She gazed towards Buttercup and nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

"Huh?" Bubbles tilted her head towards Blossom.

She chuckled and shrugged, "I agree. She's been acting really weird. Towards everyone."

"I know it has something to do with what happened the day she lost their kickball game or whatever." Bubbles sighed, "I just want her to tell me."

"Well let's ask!"

Bubbles' eyes widened, "No!"

But it was too late because in a second the television screen went black which disturbed the resting brunette. She let out a slight protest but Blossom didn't acknowledge it, instead she simple put her hand on her hip and held the plug to the TV in the other hand. Buttercup glared at her, "Put it back."

"No." Blossom stated easily. She's not even remotely intimidated towards Buttercup's attitude or glares. "We need to talk about something."

"What?" she asked harshly.

"We need to know what happened the day you lost your little football game to Butch."

"It was a kickball game!" she snapped.

"Same thing!" Blossom rolled her eyes, "Now we want details because you've been completely different from that day!"

Buttercup held a strong glare…for a moment that is. Reluctantly she sighed and fidgeted, "Might as well take a seat. It's a long story…"

Bubbles perked up and sat on the single seat and Blossom sat beside Buttercup on the couch. They leaned forward which motioned her to talk, "Well it all started after school…"

_Buttercup growled as Butch held a firm grip on her hand, "Can I go now?"_

"_No, you're my slave for the day. That means I get to hang out with you until twelve o'clock."_

_She died a little, "Really?"_

"_Yes." he said in a serious tone._

"_But I'm expected home at nine." she shrugged, "It's kind of a rule." _

"_Well it's time to break some!" _

_Little did she know that she would break more than that. First Butch took Buttercup to the park. It was actually pretty fun, they played on the swings, in the sandbox, on the jungle gym, that is until all the little boys gathered around to hear Butch gloat, "This is my slave! She was defeated by me because I am the all time most amazing kickball player in the world! She underestimated my skills and thus had to pay the consequences." _

_She was being treated as an object, as a prize of some sort and she HATED it. _

_They left the park and walked quietly along the sidewalks, "I hate you." she spat angrily._

_He shrugged, "As if I didn't already know."_

_"I hate you for showing me off to all your stupid friends." she replied more thoroughly, "And after today is over I'm going to kick your butt!"_

"_Alright." he shrugged, "But today you must do as I say." _

_Show growled, "I know!"_

_"No need to snap." he teased and she tensioned her muscles in order to refrain from punching him, "So what's the most dare-devil thing you've done?" _

"_What?"_

"_Like have you stolen, cheated, lied?" he questioned curiously, "You can't be good ALL the time." _

"_Well I am good all the time." she replied smugly._

_He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Okay but haven't you ever wanted to try something rebellious?"_

_She scoffed, "Not once."_

"_Really? You of all people haven't wanted to be crazy and carefree?"_

"_No, why?" she growled angrily._

"_Because you of all girls just don't seem like you would enjoy being told what to do, told how to act. You just don't seem like you would follow the rules and be ordered around." he shrugged, "You're like a slave everyday."_

"_No I'm not!" she pulled away from him and snapped._

_He chuckled, "You're the Professor's daughter that must follow his rules and you listen to every one of Blossom's stupid commands." he grinned smugly, "A permanent slave to humanity as well."_

"_No, I'm just a good girl!" she snapped again._

"_A good girl that is also a slave." he took her hand again, "Unless you can prove to me otherwise."_

"_What would I have to do?" she asked questioningly but desperately._

_He grinned evilly and whispered in her ear, "Trust me it's more fun then you might think."_

Blossom sneered, "Excuse me but what did that juvenile delinquent make you do?"

Bubbles leaned in curiously, "Did you do what he said?"

Buttercup growled, "Listen and you'll shortly find out."

_Everyone was casually depositing money and bankers were counting thoughtfully behind the counters until out of nowhere two midgets with ski masks on barged through the doors. They had a sack of money and a large stick, "Give us all the money and no one gets hurt!" shouted the boy with the large stick._

_The other one held the bag out to the cashiers and they all watched un-amused, "The Powerpuff girls will be here shortly."_

_She flashed a grin, "Now unless you want to witness a Puff massacre I suggest you just fill the bag up. We'll be on our way and no one has to get hurt."_

_Before they could fill the bag the other one attacked and started whipping people around with the stick, "AHHHHH!"_

"_I so warned you." she chuckled and watched as the bag was filled with thousands of bills._

"YOU WERE PART OF A BANK HEIST?" shouted Blossom angrily.

"That's not all I did." Buttercup sighed but was actually smirking on the inside.

_The two greens ran down the street laughing stupidly, "That was so exhilarating. I haven't had an adrenaline rush like that before!"_

"_It's even more fun when the cops show up and you outwit them!" added Butch as they leaned against an alley wall. _

"_Yeah but when does the guilt come in because we just stole money. We didn't earn it and we sure as hell don't deserve it." she sighed._

"_No guilt. Just pleasure." he snatched the bag, "Come on we can go buy a dinner or something now."_

_She was about to object but her stomach growled, "Fine." she spat and they went off hand in hand to a new restaurant. _

_A lady was standing at a desk and looked down at the two greens, "Why hello there!" she started talking in an obnoxious baby voice._

_Butch rolled his eyes, "We want a table for two."_

"_Oh that's so sweet, is it a date?" she giggled._

"_No!" "Yes!" _

_The lady stared down at the aggravated girl but smiled anyways, "Well I can't let you eat here if you can't afford our prices."_

_Butch pulled out some money, "I'm all set."_

"_Oh okay then." she lead them to a table and handed them menus, "Your waitress will be right over."_

_The dinner went by pretty fast, Butch had some steak and Buttercup had a fresh lobster. They tore everything apart and munched happily, they even made tons of conversations. Many childish and foolish jokes but they were entertained so it didn't really matter. _

"_No Butch robotic space monkeys would not be able to defeat killer zombie pirates, it's just not possible!" exclaimed Buttercup._

"_No way robotic space monkeys can shoot lazors from like there butts and stuff! Plus they have exploding bananas they could throw at the zombies." he crossed his arms and smirked._

"_Wrong. Killer zombie pirates can turn the monkeys into zombies AND they have swords and boats to use to their advantage." she stuck her tongue out and he laughed._

"_Well one day were gonna have to find space monkeys and zombie pirates, so we can see who will win this battle."_

_The lady came over with a check, "Here you go." she giggled and walked away._

"_Don't give her a good tip, she pisses me off." Buttercup rolled her eyes._

"_How mean, I thought you were a Powerpuff Girl?" he chuckled and looked at the check with wide eyes and closed it, "Ready to break another rule?"_

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_Time to skip out on a tab, it's really really really fun!" _

_She growled and whispered angrily, "We have the money, just pay!" _

"_I know, I know, but that's a little pricey and I have to buy you something."_

"_Buy me something?" she repeated._

"_Yeah, you always buy a girl something on the first date. Like a flower or teddy bear or chocolate, you know something to remember the date by."_

"_This isn't a date." she spat quietly and refusing to smile at his somewhat sincerity. _

_He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, "Come on!"_

_They ran across the restaurant and darted out the door, then they began to fly through the air and before she knew it she was laughing, "I feel so adventurous!" then she stopped, "And evil."_

"_Buttercup, you're not evil. I'm not even that evil. I'm just bad to the bone," he smirked, "You know I do what most teenage boys do, I steal, I skip on tabs, I fight people but really I never killed anybody, though I could." he shrugged, "You're not evil," he purred in her ear, "You're a bad girl."_

_She shivered, "Well what's next on your list of things to do?"_

_"Let's go for a walk through the park, that's romantic." he said, Buttercup could object but then again she really didn't want to._

_They walked through the park hand in hand, "Wanna sit under the tree?"_

_He laughed, "That things like dead."_

"_No, it's just starting to blossom." she shrugged and sat beside the small tree. Butch shrugged and pulled out a pocket knife, "What are you doing?"_

"_Carving our initials in the tree, it may be a piece of shit but so aren't you." he chuckled and she shoved him with a smile. _

"_You're a jerk."_

"_Yeah, a hot jerk!" he protested with a smirk._

"_Well at least we're done breaking rules, I thought you were gonna make me do more illegal things."_

_He turned to her, "I have one more rule to break."_

_She sighed, "Fine I guess we can do whatever it is you have planned."_

_Without much of a notice she was pulled in by her counterpart and he was smashing his lips on hers. It was wet and sloppy, it was harsh and passionate? No not passionate just forceful._

_She pushed him back, "What are you doing asshole!" _

_He looked at her with hurt eyes, "Kissing you?"_

"_Ew!" she spit at him._

"_Buttercup, come on it's the final rule you have to break. You know kissing your enemy!" he winked, "Plus if you were my girlfriend I'd protect you and treat you right! We'd be like Bonnie and Clyde!"_

"_AGH!" she growled and flew away without another word, crying the whole way home._

"He kissed you?" Blossom gasped while Bubbles giggled.

"Was it romantic?" she chuckled.

"No! I cried, dumby!"

"Well excuse me." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"On the lips?" asked Blossom still in shock.

"Yup, now I never want to talk to him again. That was my first real kiss!"

"Tree?" Bubbles thought, "A small tree at the park?"

"Yup, that dinky little one."

"That's me and Boomer's friendship tree!" she giggled, "And your romance tree!"

"EW!" shouted Buttercup and she leaned back on the couch, "Don't tell anyone."

"Promise." said Bubbles still smiling, "But don't be mad at him, he obviously just likes you. Try to be friends!"

"No way!" she gagged.

Blossom thought, "He's trying to make you a bad girl. They have a plan up there sleeves! Those dirty Ruffs!"


End file.
